Kiss
by Novdre
Summary: "Cat got your tongue?" the blue eyed dark brown haired boy smirked leaning back from Ran, her lips tingling from the kiss. "I….I hate you"


Summary: "Cat got your tongue?" the blue eyed dark brown haired boy smirked leaning back from Ran, her lips tingling from the kiss. "I….I hate you"

oOoOoOo

"S-Shi…." Ran gaped- mouth wide opened in shock as she stared at the dark brown haired boy in front of her with a smirk, one of his hands on the wall next to her face as he leaned his head away from her face, his blue eyes observing her.

"Cat got your tongue?" the blue eyed dark brown haired boy smirked.

"Y…You" she stared wide-eye as she barely registered the bystanders that were gaping mouth-wide at the sight and events that happened just previously.

"I knew I surprised you" the boy laughed. "I noticed you always looking at me secretly but I always pretended not to notice" he continued- oblivious to the shaking girl, face flushed.

"I…." she began, trying to grasp for coherent words- feeling dizzy.

"You what? You like me? Oh, I know that long time ago. You're quite obvious about your feelings. Don't worry about it though" he laughed even more. "Well then, since it's a good time, why don't we start dating?"

"I…..I she repeated biting her lip as the boy stared at her waiting.

_Smack!_ Everyone gasped as the loud crack of skin hitting skin echoed through the halls, Ran fisting her hand angrily. "I _hate _you Shidou-senpai" she hissed angrily as she quickly ducked under his arm, running away; too shocked to use her karate skills on him as her eyes blurred with unshed tears for the loss of her first kiss that she was saving for someone else.

oOoOoOo

"He…._what_?" a quiet shell-shocked voice asked as 17 year old Kudo Shinichi stared at the short brown haired girl, best friend to his childhood friend.

"As I _said_, Shidou-senpai came up to us during lunch and cornered Ran and suddenly kissed her!" Sonoko cried out angrily. "Then, he went blabbering on about how she should have liked it and that she was pretty and that they should date!"

"…" Shinichi stared frozen in his seat as he listened to the girl rant about the incident that happened a few minutes ago.

"That nerve of that guy!" Sonoko hissed. "It's one thing to start making up random scenarios of her liking him, but it's another to just sexually harass her!" Sonoko slammed her palms against his desk, his chopsticks clattering to the floor- but he paid no attention to the wood sticks as the owner of the desk sat there- like ice.

"…"

"And I can't believe he's one of the most popular guys in the school! Probably it's only because that he looks like you!" she continued. "He even suggested that Ran liked you just because you looked like him!"

"…"

"Oi- are you listening to me Kudo!?" Sonoko diverted her anger towards the silent man who had said nothing during her rant.

"Where is Ran." The entire class who had been eavesdropping on them shuddered as the room suddenly dropped a few degrees.

"She ran off before I could chase her! She's really quick since she was training for the upcoming karate tournament and I barely ran a few metres before she disappeared!" she huffed crossing her arms oblivious to the tension in the room.

"What class is this _Shidou-senpai_ in?" At his tone when mentioning the said man's name, Sonoko flinched as she whipped her head to the boy, gaping while unconsciously taking a step back.

"Uh….E-Erm what will you do Kudo?" As naïve and oblivious as Sonoko may seem at times, it would take a blind person to not notice the murderous look on the detective's face.

"Never mind, he's probably in class 3-C right? You two were going to the vending machines which are located on the third floor near the stairwell which narrows it down to 4 classes, C, D, E and F. You said that the incident happened 10 minutes ago and that you tried chasing after her before giving up and finding me. Class E and F are on the opposite side of the vending machines so they are not an option as it would take more than 10 minutes to get from those classes back to here as you have to take another route which leaves class C and D. However- if I remember correctly, class D is on a field trip today so it must be class C" everyone flinched as the 17 year old boy deduced everything out loud.

"…Er" Sonoko mumbled.

"Tell the teacher I'm not coming back for class. I have _matters_ to deal with" Shinichi gave a smile- but it did nothing to ease everyone as it was _far_ from innocent. And with that, he got up, grabbed his bag and left the classroom- his eyes darkening as it promised retribution for his best friend.

"Sometimes, I wonder if it's even a good thing that Shinichi is great at solving puzzles" Sonoko murmured- the entire class fearfully nodded in agreement.

oOoOoOo

"OI RAN!" a piercing shrill feminine voice screamed as the said girl jumped at the volume of her best friend's voice.

"S-Sonoko…oh! Sorry for l-leaving you back there" Ran quickly wiped away her tears as her best friend had _finally_ found her. "Why are you out of breath?" Ran stared confused at her who was hunched over huffing and panting.

"K-Kuu….he…Shin….senpai….Ha….ttori!" she huffed between pants as Ran stared at her confused.

"Kuu? Who's Kuuheshin-senpai? And what's wrong with Hattori?" she asked uncertainly. Sonoko groaned. Once Shinichi had exited the room- the room went into chaos- her classmates demanding that Sonoko had to do something before Shinichi would kill Shidou-senpai- and with Shinichi's skills, he could _easily_ commit a perfect crime, leaving no evidence. So then, because of her classmate's demands- she had to call up the famous 'Detective of the West': Hattori Heiji to deduce where the girl may be. And true enough, Sonoko had found her in the courtyard under a tree in the shade.

During the phone call, Hattori had asked her if there was any spots that she and Kudo usually hung out and that was considered special to them, and Sonoko remembered the spot by the tree as Ran and Shinichi would always sit there on a good day to have lunch together, and soon enough, the spot eventually became a go-to place and a special spot for both of them.

"N-Never mind Hattori…..Kudo…..stop him!" Sonoko cried out.

"Shinichi? What happened?" Ran immediately became worried.

"Class 3-C-" Sonoko barely said a sentence as her friend had already rushed off- the incident between her and Shidou-senpai wiped off her mind as she raced towards the upper year classroom.

oOoOoOo

"Shinichi!" The doors slammed open as Ran took a step inside the room, eyes frantically searching for her friend before freezing in her spot at the sight before her.

"Oh- hey Ran. I was about to come look for you" the said boy turned to her as he was fixing his tie. A similar looking boy with the familiar dark brown hair with the random pieces of hair sticking up on the ground wheezing in the fetal position as he clutched his lower stomach. Her eyes darted to the other side of the room, blinking at the sight of the other third year students cowering in the corner- eyes wide at the second year student that was standing in the middle of the room, towering over their classmate. If it was any other situation, Ran would have laughed at this scenario as it seemed comical- but the groan from the boy lying on the ground brought her back to reality.

"Shin…ichi?" Ran repeated as she took a step forward- staring at senpai on the floor then back to her childhood friend.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. I'm fine- just got into a slight mess" Shinichi smiled boyishly as Ran observed the several upturned desk and chairs that had surrounded them, papers lying haphazardly.

"What did you do?" she didn't even want to ask in the first place, but she needed to know what happened.

"Nothing major. I just had a little talk with Shidou-senpai and it got a bit messy" he replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. "If you want, you can say something to him too" his voice lowered- as the boy on the ground winced, hearing the malice behind the younger boy's voice. "Don't worry about him touching you. He won't do that, right?" It was a clear threat. A small whimper answered him.

"…I don't think I need to say anything or do anything as a matter of fact. I think…..he's already in a lot of pain" Ran winced as she noticed that instead of clutching his lower stomach as she thought in the first place, Shidou-senpai was clutching at his crotch, as she put the puzzle pieces together as to why he would be holding his special area.

"Hm, it's too bad. I was hoping you at least slapped him or something" Shinichi frowned as he stepped over the poor boy still quivering on the ground as he walked over to his childhood friend, staring at her with silence, but his eyes questioning. "Or perhaps used your karate on him" he added.

"It's alright, I'm fine" Ran reassured smiling. "Besides. it was nothing big and he probably already regrets it immensely" she nodded as the senpai groaned, giving a small nod in agreement, wheezing out a pitiable apology. "I won't apologize for slapping you Shidou-senpai since you deserved it, but Shinichi, you can't go kicking people around for something they did to me…. You should also apologize to Shidou-senpai"

"Eh? But why?"

"Because you made him suffer too much"

"But he deserved it!"

"Yes, but I think I can deal with my own problems without the need for you kicking them around"

"It was just one kick!"

"….You play soccer Shinichi, and you are even better than some of the professional players. That one kick can't be compared to a normal average high schooler's kick…" everyone winced at her true statement as they remembered the event that had transpired a few minutes ago between their classmate and the famous 17 year old. "Now apologize" Shinichi frowned and grumbled before walking back to the other guy.

"I'm sorry Shidou-senpai" Shinichi stated blandly. "But I'm not regretting anything" he smirked before turning back around. "Sorry for making a mess of your classroom senpais" he nodded to the upper-years as he grabbed Ran's arm and dragged her away.

oOoOoOo

"Are you really not sad anymore?" Shinichi furrowed his brows.

"No, I'm fine. Although I feel sorry for Shidou-senpai and sympathize, that scene cheered me up. However it's not nice to randomly barge into a classroom- especially the upperclassmen" Ran sighed.

"Yeah yeah" Shinichi shrugged. _Women and their emotions_ he scoffed inwardly.

"Although I'm slightly annoyed he took my first kiss though" she grumbled, Shinichi's mouth thinning as he supressed the rage that threatened to come back and to make him run back to the classroom and give another good, _hard_ kick that would guarantee that Shidou-senpai would _never_ have children again.

"Just think of it like a dog accidently kissing you" he muttered shrugging. "Just a really dirty foul-mouthed nasty smelling dog" he added darkly as she laughed. The corner of his mouth quirked up at her cheerful laugh.

"I think you just made it worse" Shinichi shrugged.

"Bah it's fine- besides if you want, I'll fine with giving you as many as you want in the future"

"Give me what?" Ran furrowed her brows utterly confused. "Dogs?" Shinichi sighed softly.

"Nope- nevermind, it's nothing" Shinichi simply smirked as they walked back to class.


End file.
